A Quarian Heart
by GreatDanish
Summary: First fic, based on Tali and Shepard's growing relationship over the course of the saga. An adventure/ romance with much needed Garrus, this should be a good read. I think. Upcoming sequel: The Great Shepard. Rated T for Jack, violence, and doorframes. Hope you enjoy!
1. Pilot

_**A Quarian Heart**_

Tali decided she was having a bad day.

As if the betrayal of Fist and his men wasn't enough, she was being followed. By mercs.

Tali was a quarian, which meant she was vulnerable: a single puncture of her sterile enviro-suit could hospitalize her from infection, possibly kill her.

 _Not the best of days,_ she thought, shots streaking the Citadel's night air.

…..

Commander Shepard decided he was having a bad day.

Garrus and Wrex had been hesitant when he'd asked them to search for the female quarian who held the geth info needed to take down Saren.

"It's your call, Commander, but she's a quarian!" Garrus chimed, "If she isn't dead from a suit puncture, she'll have stolen the data and run away. You know what _her kind_ are like."

"That's an order, dammit Garrus!" Shepard barked "Move out!"

 _I hate shouting at him,_ Shepard thought silently.

This was a bad day.


	2. Ch1-Meeting

_**Meeting**_

"Garrus, covering fire! Wrex, on me!"

Glass shards erupted from the bright neon lights all around them, casting rainbow shadows over the combatants. Steam rose from a vent grate beneath Tali's feet. Polished white walls and stray boxes were the only source of cover from the onslaught coming at her.

She could see a human running towards her. He had a tall strong figure, and… N7 armour?

 _What N7 soldier would waste their time helping a quarian?_ Tali thought _And why?_

Shots glanced off his breastplate like paper as he threw himself headlong into the fray. Two rounds from his pistol slammed into the first of Fist's men, leaving his blood softly pooling on the ground. His krogan friend… _Wrex, was it_?... released a devastating biotic strike, crippling the second, as the soldier… disappeared?

Tali watched on in amazement, as he re-appeared behind the last of Fist's guard, slamming his omni-blade through his chest, then peeling him away as he turned towards Fist.

Fist's hands trembled as he drew his pistol, a detail even Tali noticed through her visor. Not for long, however, as a heavy shot from the turian in the distance met his stomach- or whatever Fist's turian equivalent was- sending him sprawling.

Wrex wasn't done. He grabbed the merc's collar, trying to stand him back up. "Leave it, Wrex," ordered the soldier, approaching Tali.

"Damn Turians," Grunted Wrex, slamming his head into the wounded merc's.

"None taken!" Yelled Garrus from afar.

Tali turned her attentions back to the soldier. He'd think she'd stolen something if she kept cowering away out of sight. _Quick, Tali, Get up!_ She screamed silently. The soldier was coming towards her: fast.

…..

He saw her standing there, visibly shaking. Afraid. Alone.

"Please officer, I didn't take anything, these men just attacked me and I had to fight back out of self-defence because…"

"…shh. It's alright, really. How about we start with your name, Miss?"

"Miss? You're not going to arrest me?"

Shepard gawped. _Arrest her?_

Tali smiled. Smiled like she hadn't since leaving the fleet: a genuine, honest smile. Not that the soldier could see, or anything…

"Tali. I mean, um, Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya."

"Shepard. This is Wrex and Garrus."

"Hmph," mumbled the krogan.

"Hey," smirked the turian

"This is about the geth data, isn't it?" The trio nodded.

"You'd better come with us."

"You're arresting me?" She gasped.

"No, Tali'Zorah. We're making your day."


	3. Ch2-Normandy

_**Normandy**_

If Tali had any suspicion in her mind that Shepard had lied when he promised to make her day, it instantly evaporated at the sight of the ship.

 _Oh, Keelah._

There it stood, one enormous shape fogging her mind. Suddenly, she was a schoolgirl again, admiring her father's fleet. Or, a pilgrim, arriving awestruck on the Citadel. Or, a civilian, being rescued from almost certain death by Shepard.

Silence and serenity fell over her as the sight sank in.

 _That ship. I'm going to be serving on that ship._

"She's yours now Shepard. Take care of her for me," Anderson finished. Tali wasn't looking at Anderson. Or Shepard. She was looking at the ship in front of her. _Her_ ship. A ship called the _Normandy._

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Shepard sighed. Working in the Alliance Navy, you got to appreciate the ships you served on.

"…Oh, Shepard! Sorry for wandering off, I just saw the ship and it reminded me of home and…" That was a lie. Most quarian ships were centuries old, with the newest being pre-owned pilgrimage gifts from other races. The Normandy? She was a whole different spec of ship entirely. She was perfect.

"What's it like on the inside?" Tali rushed excitedly.

"Actually, you don't have to keep guessing," He assured," welcome aboard, Tali'Zorah"

"Um, Shepard," he turned," Please. Just call me Tali."


	4. Ch3-Talks In Engineering

_**Talks In Engineering**_

Tali liked Engineering. Shepard could tell. The quarians were an adaptive and overall clever race, he thought. In the case of the geth, maybe too clever, but he was impressed by Tali's resourcefulness. The Normandy's efficiency had almost doubled since she came aboard, and while she didn't often speak to others, Shepard made sure to always stop by during his rounds.

On one occasion, they talked fondly of home. On another, they gossiped about the state of the crew, like they didn't have a care in the world. Shepard had made an unlikely friend, and one he could always depend on for help. In fact, she'd started volunteering for combat missions. Shepard respected that: it meant she trusted him with her life.

Of course, what with her dependency on sterile environments, there was always a risk. A scratch could put her out of action, kill her, even.

Shepard would NOT let that happen.

However, given that she'd been granted alliance requisitions and was damn good with shields, that didn't seem to be an issue.

He smiled at the memories, and realised that he was doing so. He promptly assumed 'the casual face' and strolled out the elevator into engineering. _Come on, man, you've got a reputation to uphold._

"Hey Tali."

"…"

"Tali?"

"…"

"You with me?"

No reply. The quarian was hunched over a holo-console in a somewhat compromising position, with her back to him: she must've turned down the sound output in her helmet during repairs. Shepard took a good long second to admire the quarian's suit. It was a patchwork of purples, greys, whites, and blacks, with a deep set purple visor covering from what he guessed was her mouth to what he guessed was her hairline. It met with her scratched silver mouthpiece seamlessly, and only showed her brilliant white eyes, like pearls in an ocean.

The suit itself was worn down, with many scars patched poorly with omni-gel, and with a sash of grey-white fabric hugging closely from her neck to her thighs, which…

That's _all_ he was admiring. Her _suit._

"Oh, Shepard. Um, how long have you been standing there?"

"Not… long."

"I apologise for being so rude, my audio feed was switched off and I didn't see you because I was working on the drive core but…"

"It's alright Tali. Really." Shepard assured smoothly.

"Thanks." She said. She was smiling, mask or no mask. "Did you come down here for anything specific?"

Shepard stopped.

He was going to offer her the geth data to take back to the fleet as her pilgrimage gift, but… she was the team's tech expert and she was still needed for the mission and he couldn't let her leave just yet!

 _Calm down Shepard, take a deep breath._

"No."

"…"

"Uh, I, just wanted to see you- how you were doing- I just wanted to see how you were doing." At this point she was practically glowing. "And, uh, to say that your first combat mission is in three days' time."

"It is? Thank you!" If Tali was glowing before, she was positively blinding now. She pulled Shepard into a tight embrace, which he was quick to return.

 _I could get used to this._


	5. Ch4-I Can't Sleep

_**I Can't Sleep**_

"Pssst. Shepard."

He was hunched over in the crew deck cafeteria when he heard the voice, trying to be subtle, and tragically failing.

"Shepard. Hey, Shepard."

Honestly, he was surprised anyone was still up besides Joker. Most of the crew should've been asleep. They were preparing for a recon mission tomorrow, Tali's first. Shepard had some thinking to do: the death of Jenkins still fresh on his mind. He finally gave up and shifted round to the noise, catching XO Pressly hiding behind a row of tables.

"Pressly, why are you hiding? No- one else is awake."

"Right. Yeah." He stood up and dusted off his uniform, before continuing. "I've seen you spending a lot of time with that quarian girl. Figured you'd got the same idea as me."

"What's that?"

"That she's a thief, she can't be trusted and we have to keep an eye on her."

"No, I-"

"It's alright Shepard, don't worry. Just know I've got your back, alright?"

"I-" And with that, he disappeared once again behind the tables.

"No one else is up, Pressly!" Shepard shook his head and rested it in his hands. He didn't like racism, but it hurt more being about Tali somehow.

…

"No one else is up, Pressly!" She heard him shout, which was odd, since she didn't see Pressly anywhere.

 _He's probably just tired,_ she thought. _Looks like we have the same problem._

Slowly, she reached out to place her three-fingered hand against his back. He practically jumped a foot before letting out a deep sigh.

"Oh. Hey."

"Hey." Was all she could muster in return. She scooted to his side. "Can't sleep"

He shook his head solemnly, though he wished he didn't, because it hurt like hell from all the coffee he'd been drinking. "No, I've got some thinking to do for a while." There was a long silence.

"I can't either." Tali said.

"Too loud?"

"No, too quiet." She mumbled.

"Really?" He queried, gazing into her deep violet visor.

"Trust me, you'd be surprised. On the Flotilla, a quiet ship means something's not working, which means people could get hurt. Killed. The Normandy's not like that. Everything's so… efficient, and… comfortable, and I suppose all that, with the paranoia that fleet life wired into me, I can't get to sleep."

"You can sleep in my quarters."

"Um?"

"No, no, I mean, my quarters are quite loud, and I won't be using them tonight, so…"

"You're sure?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't."

"Thanks!" She yelled, vanishing from the room, as Shepard stared after her.

…..

It'd been a difficult day of calibrations for Garrus. The engineers could never seem to get them right, which left poor old Garrus to do their jobs for them. Every time one calibration was done, another would appear in its place, and this happened over and over and over.

Garrus had actually just left the main battery when he caught sight of the two of them, huddled up, side by side, whispering secretively to one another.

 _Oh. Ohhhhhh._

She stared closely at Shepard, before she got up, squealed happily, then ran out of the room. Garrus stared, horrified, before turning right back around and walking into the main battery.

 _I didn't see anything. I didn't see anything._


	6. Ch5-Morning, Shep

_**(Just want to through it out there, my experiences of ME1 are very, very little. So, if things aren't quite accurate, that's because I'm doing things my way. ME2 and 3 should be fine though, except ME3's dumb endings. They are also being done my way.)**_

 _ **Morning, Shep**_

 _Ugh, God. MY. HEAD._

"No, Shepard. Don't move! Save your strength for the next time we fight Saren. Y'know, so he doesn't kick your ass again."

 _Garrus?_

"You got your ass kicked, by the way. Just in case I didn't make that clear already."

"Garrus?"

"Hey buddy. I'm the only one here, by the way. I convinced your 'Lady-Friend' to take a hike."

"Garrus!"

"What? I saw you two hitting it off the other night, and I know she didn't sleep in the crew quarters that night. Is it even possible to do things with, you know, the suit?"

"It's not like that, man. We're just friends… we're…"

"So she and you don't..?"

"Who and who doesn't do what?" Tali asked, innocently, entering the med-bay.

"Look who's back. Again. What, two minutes away from the man too much to ask?"

"Well, I'll spend more than two minutes away from him if you can go more than two minutes without being a Bosht'et!" She snapped.

"…"

"Sorry, I didn't mean that-"

"S'fine, I don't even know what that means. Hey, why don't you tell your knight in shining armour here what happened, while I grab some dextro-coffee."

"I really don't-"

"Please." Shepard croaked.

"Okay, okay. We…"

…..

" _We're not gonna catch Saren if you don't hurry up, Garrus! Quit screwing around with the dead geth!"_

…..

"Okay," Yelled Garrus, "Maybe not that part!"

…..

 _They arrived, hot on Saren's tail. The path ended in a sleek, grey room, with a window covering the whole far wall, and a central pedestal with a deep pit behind, where He stood. Saren Arterius. Commander of the Geth. Champion of Sovereign. "Stop!" He shouted "Saren Arterius, you've got nowhere to run! Drop your weapon and put your hands where I can see them!"_

" _Oh. Shepard. You know nothing!" He threw his hands out, biotic energy radiating from the ex-spectre's body, and making the very ground ripple and groan, twisting and turning._

" _Look out!" Shepard warned, shoving Tali aside just in time for the full biotic force to hit him square in the chest. For a moment, just a moment, he was floating freely.  
Then his head hit the doorframe._

…..

"The great Commander Shepard: public icon, rogue agent, and sworn enemy of doorframes! And…"

"…Come on Garrus, he's hurt worse than either of us, he doesn't need to hear this…"

"…And, you still carried princess buckethead back to the Normandy, with… what was it… two broken ribs…"

"…Two broken ribs, a fractured shoulder and a mild concussion, actually." Chakwas chipped in, not looking away from her research terminal. "Always playing the hero. Although I suppose you owe her that for pushing her over. She fell on a pile of rubble. It cut quite cleanly into her suit!"

"I'm fine, really." _Sniff. Sniff_.

"What about after that?"

"What, you mean after the doorframe?" Garrus smirked.

"Yes, after the god damn doorframe!"

"Well…"

…..

 _Garrus shook off the dirt like a badass action hero, after being so badass that he dodged a huge massive biotic blast. But for Garrus, that was nothing._

" _You seriously think that you'll stop the reapers and their glory with a suit-rat and a mall cop?"_

 _Mall cop? Okay, now he was really gonna die._

 _But to his surprise, Garrus' rounds glanced off Saren like Q-tips as he hoisted Tali towards him with a biotic lasso._

" _Come on! Am I that unthreatening?"_

 _Saren said nothing as he slammed her into a wall. Then the other wall. Then a table._

 _Garrus flicked through the fire modes on his_ Vindicator. " _There has to be- there! Biotic rounds!"_

 _Ignore this, asshole._

 _The rounds hit the rogue spectre like a shit ton of bricks. Garrus could only smirk as he dropped Tali, if only momentarily, barely propping himself up with his rifle._

" _Who's a mall cop now?"_

 _It was funny until Saren hit him with a reave. Alas, for all his badass charms, Garrus felt himself slipping into the realm of dreams. He remembered oddly feeling a sense of dread, for a second, almost doubting himself, before all faded away._

… _.._

"It's called humility, Garrus."

"I don't care what it's called: I don't like it!"

"And then?"

"Well, we did manage to pull up the security feeds from the Virmire facility. Here," Tali said softly, "I- … um… thank you."

…..

 _Shepard managed to lift himself back onto his hands and knees, albeit after a few tries. His vision was… all blurry, and woozy, and his head felt like to was full of needles. His ears rang, his heart raced. He got up, and fell over._

… _.._

"That'll be the doorframe."

"Yes, Garrus, that was the doorframe."

"Nasty, aren't they? Doorframes."

Shepard winced at the memory of what happened next.

…..

 _He watched a Turian figure stumble over out the corner of his eye_ , _drained, depleted like a mineral source or a thermal clip. Shepard turned to the pedestal in front of him, broken and bloodied._

" _You could've helped to save the galaxy, Shepard! Ensure the victory of Sovereign and saved your people. My people! The good people of the Alliance!"_

" _If there's any spectre left in you, you'll know to fight for what's right!"_

" _Aren't I?" The killer mused. "I'm trying to protect us!"_

" _By ensuring every last one of us becomes slaves? By handing the white flag to the enemy?"_

" _Well, I'm sure you have it all worked out, do you? Kill us off waging a total war the protheans couldn't win, so your kind gets to be the heroes! I lost my brother in the First Contact War because of your kind, and I'm not about to lose the galaxy, too!"_

 _His arms coursed with biotic energy as he lifted Tali off the ground._

" _You should've understood, Shepard!" She was going limp now. Saren turned, and stared him straight in the eye._

" _You're just like everyone else."_

 _Suddenly, a half- conscious Garrus shifted his legs, nudging his_ Carnifex _across the cold metal floor. Shepard hooked his fingers around the trigger, lifted the gun up to eyeline, and pulled. The round tore through Saren's geth arm and Tali dropped._

 _Realising he was in a bad position, Saren stepped back off the pedestal._

" _Tali!" Shepard croaked, catching sight of her lying -out cold- on the floor._

 _Suddenly Saren rose from the pit, standing triumphantly on his glider. "This is not finished, Shepard! You cannot stop the machine!" And with that, he smashed through the window and retreated into the horizon._

" _Tali!" Shepard rushed to her. Well, as fast as he could, anyway._

 _After a minute of torturous shuffling, he knelt by her side, shaking her gently. She didn't wake up. Then he shook more firmly: nothing._

" _No! No, no, no, no, no! Wake up, please!" He was practically begging now, something out of place for the cool and collected Commander. "Please hang on!" He whispered._

 _It was at that point that he noticed the gash in her suit, exposing her pale lilac skin, and a clear liquid he took to be blood. Garrus could wait for a med team. Tali needed a clean room, now. He lifted her up gently, practically growling from the pain; his chest, his shoulder, his head!_

 _Step by step, one after another, he made his way back outside, into the dusty air. He made sure to cuss at the doorframe on the way out. Little by little, the shuttle grew closer, and closer, and closer. Its door lifted, whirring softly, and he sat Tali comfortably, sitting adjacent to her, her head resting softly on his shoulder._

" _Ground team to Base: We're on our way. Get Chakwas." Was all he could manage before blacking out._

…..

"Aww!"

"You are so dead Garrus!" The turian's Cheshire Cat grin faded quickly.

"And the other teams? Kaiden? Ashley?" Everyone was frowning now.

"What?"

"It's Kaiden." Garrus started apprehensively. "He didn't make it."


	7. Ch6-Me Again

_**Me Again**_

As the elevator doors slid apart, the all too annoying music stopped, and gave Shepard pause to think. Granted, not for too long. The familiar, bulking body of Wrex came flying round the corner of the far corridor.

"Where is he?! Where's that damn turian?! I swear to the Rachni, I'll tear his fringe from that smug little- oh. Commander." Wrex nodded courteously.

Shepard said nothing. He just strolled right past.

 _Ah, to hell with him. Probably going to sulk on the Engineering Subdeck. Coward!_ Wrex grunted. Silently, of course.

Shepard liked it down there. Since the Normandy was grounded, Shepard had nothing but time on his hands: he preferred to not have to deal with people right now, especially the people who expected the most from him- his crew. He liked the silence and the dark and the loneliness. He liked it. Didn't he? He had to admit, he was kind of missing the action.

 _Whole world of good it's been doing._

"Shepard?" A quiet little voice said.

He turned, more than a little guiltily, sighing, "Yes Tali?"

"You're…"

"I'm…?"

"You're being pathetic." The words struck him to the core, unaware of what to do or say next.

"What?"

"No. You don't get to do that! You don't get to pretend like you don't know what I mean!"

"Please, Tali, I-"

"I have loved every second aboard the Normandy! My people scolded me, my father ignored me, and still I gave up everything I had for you and your cause! My pilgrimage, my people, my future! And you just lay here and pretend like the battle's already lost, like it was all for nothing! Like you don't even care about us anymore. You are nothing but a coward!"

"Kaiden is dead!" Shouted Shepard, with tears brimming in his eyes.

Tali brought her palm down hard against his cheek. "Then do something to make his death count!"

Shepard stood straight up, wiping his eyes, shock lining his voice. "You're right. My God, you're right!" He briskly ran to the staircase back to engineering.

"Where are you going?!"

"To the CIC! The Normandy IS leaving this dock, even if we need a little outside help!"

"Wait!" He turned back. Catching him off guard, the engineer wrapped her arms around his torso tightly, smooth violet visor pressed against his chest. "You're not a coward."

"Thank you, Tali. It means a lot." He then proceeded to disappear into engineering. In fact, he was just entering the hallway when…

"Say you're sorry, you turian ass!"

"For what?!" The krogan had Garrus' head clasped tightly between his biceps, occasionally twisting when he felt the sniper had it too easy.

"For calling me fat! Say you're sorry!"

"I can't apologize for something I didn't do!" He practically squealed.

"Ahem." They both looked upwards at the sight of their Commander, promptly assuming a more dignified stance.

 _Oh hell, here it comes._

"Did you really say that, Garrus?"

"Yes." He uttered ashamedly.

"Carry on, Wrex."

"What? Commander!"

"This is gonna be fun!"

The Commander continued down the silver corridor, smile plastered across his face. The world seemed brighter, clearer, and he knew what he had to do. He slammed his fist down on the elevator command panel, hard.

"Where to, Commander?" The elevator VI clicked.

"The CIC. Fast."


	8. Ch7-Showdown

_**Showdown On The Citadel**_

For the first time in months, the Presidium was empty. Gone was the hustle and bustle of the upper class lifestyle, in its place a vast void of nothing. Instead of the crowds of Hanar, Asari, Volus etc, the occasional Geth squad would stroll through the flaming ruins, guarding the Reaper beacon at all costs. Shepard's team had carved their way to the plaza, somewhat successfully. It was in sight now: the reapers' ticket home, a miniature mass relay, a beacon. In a matter of minutes, the reapers would be upon them.

Shepard wasn't about to let that happen.

He pressed his back to a cold steel railing, occasionally moving to pick off geth stragglers. But slowly and surely, the Spectre reached the beacon. "Joker, have the Normandy on standby, I'm about to blow this beacon to hell."

"Atta boy! Who brought the Commander back?" Joker queried, wrestling the Normandy through Citadel airspace, trying to avoid the fate of the crews that didn't have pilots as good as him.

"You know: cute, friendly, really purple?" He joked, pressing the bomb against his target.

"I can hear you, you know!" She giggled, ducking behind cover as Geth rounds filled the air.

"Just so y'know, you've got hostiles incoming!"

He wasn't listening because he was mowing down the hordes and hordes of geth, which seemed to be coming from everywhere. He had to feel sorry for Tali: now really wasn't the best time to be a quarian. One thing she did seem to have going for her was how adept she seemed to be at hacking geth, shutting them off as soon as they came into view. She didn't even need bullets! Shepard could only wonder how much better she'd be with the geth data he'd stolen. It hurt to think about how she was faring after he'd snatched away her only pilgrimage gift.

"Tali?" He said, narrowly avoiding a barrage of hot plasma that singed his cheek, returning fire.

"Yes Shepard?" She said, dropping a squadron of geth and turning their survivors on one another.

"You figured out what you're bringing home for your pilgrimage?"

"Thirty seconds left Commander!" His comms link buzzed.

Tali was genuinely shocked by the question. She hadn't given it much thought, and the idea of not bringing _anything_ was scandalous at best. "Why?"

"TEN SECONDS!"

"Oh. No reason." He hurried, blasting a hole right through a geth drone's head, spraying its 'blood' all over the gleaming marble of the polished Presidium plaza. That could wait. Right now they had to deal with Sovereign's reaper beacon, so he didn't call more of his murderous pals to join the fun.

"Heads up guys, get out of there!" Joker radioed, as the timer on the bomb stuck to the reaper beacon hit zero. There was a thunderous echo which seemed to rock the very Citadel, as Shepard tackled Tali and Garrus to the ground and dust enveloped the trio.

When the dust settled, Shepard, Garrus, and Tali rose from the rubble. She slipped. He caught her, wrapping his arm around her waist. It was at that moment when he realised, his hand was slick. Wet.

"Bosht'et!" She cursed, clutching her hand over Shepard's.

He stared her in the eye. Or, the visor. "Not again!"

"Damn geth got me. I'm fine, really."

"No, you're not. You need medical attention!"

"But Saren-"

"I'll handle it! You're not coming with me."

"Or what? Are you going to carry me back to the ship again?" She queried weakly.

"No. Garrus is." He retorted cooly, linking up with the Normandy's comms. "Joker, we need extraction. Now!" Shepard barked concernedly. He might seem all business, but he wasn't about to risk an infection: they'd promised to look out for one another on the battlefield, and Shepard wasn't one to break promises.

"Let me guess: Tali's 'slipped' and punctured her suit again?"

"…"

"Okay, Jesus. Wow. We need better shields." The Normandy zoomed into view, soaring above the Presidium like a bird of prey. It hovered nearby; cargo ramp extended amicably just ten or so meters away.  
You could say what you wanted about Joker: he always got the job done. Slowly staggering, the pair just made it to the ramp when her knees folded in, despite her usually astounding leg strength. From there, the standby crew did the rest.

"Sure, sure. You sit this one out, sunshine! It's not like we need any help, huh? I'm onto you! Coming aboard and messing with the ship! The Commander and I see right through you! Right, Commander?" Pressly yelled from the cargo bay.

Garrus wasn't sure what he was thinking as his fist connected with the XO's nose, but hell did it feel good. For him. Not Pressly. When the red mist cleared, he cracked his knuckles and turned to the Officer whimpering on the floor.

"Oh yeah? And when was the last time you took a bullet for our asses, huh?" The broken figure said nothing. Staring at his bloody fists, the Turian just muttered, "Go and get washed up, Pressly."

Shepard gave him a silent nod of thanks.

The senior officer darted up and out of the cargo bay.

"Shepard?" Tali managed, as the Commander stepped onto the ramp, grabbing a fresh rifle from the armoury.

"Not now. I've got something to finish." He said, loading his rifle with a fresh thermal clip.

Tali made a silent prayer to the ancestors that he made it back safe, as the Commander stepped into the battle once again, and the scene of chaos once again swallowed him whole.

…..

"I was afraid you wouldn't make it in time, Shepard."

"Had to wipe out a few hundred of your followers along the way. Sorry if I kept you waiting." Shepard snapped. The Turian stood in the centre of the council chambers, pistol trained on Shepard's cover.

"You've lost. You know that, don't you?" The rogue smiled. "In a few minutes, Sovereign will have full control of the Citadel's systems, despite your… setbacks. The reapers will return!"

"Not if I'm still alive, they won't!" He yelled above the rumbling of the Presidium.

"You survived our encounter on Virmire, but I'm better now. Sovereign has improved me… upgraded me."

"Really? Why don't you put that fancy hardware to use?"

"I suppose you're to thank for this. After our run-in, I couldn't stop thinking about things. That I was being used. Sovereign has alleviated my doubts, shown me who is in control! Join us, join me, and we can save the galaxy together."

"Save? You're not saving anyone. You're a murderer, you murdered my friend and you don't even know it!" Shepard flooded with rage, thinking back to Kaiden. "You are not in control!"

"But I am!" The maniac pleaded to himself. "Our relationship is… symbiotic. The strengths of man and machine, the union of flesh and steel. The weaknesses of neither!" His breathing was slowing, calming. "I am a vision of the future, Shepard. The evolution of all organic life. Please, join me!"

"Sovereign hasn't won yet. Just step aside!" Shepard growled.

"Maybe- no. You saw what happened to the Protheans: we can't win. They couldn't. We can't." This wasn't Saren speaking, Shepard was sure of it.

"Some part of you must realise how wrong this is!"

"Maybe you're right. Maybe there is still a chance for- aaaarrgh!" The spectre screamed, clutching his head. He broke into an erratic, raggedy pant, standing up straight. "No, the implants. I can't stop it. I'm sorry."

"Wait!" The Turian brought his pistol to his head, and pulled the trigger. Shepard watched as his body smashed through the chamber's glass floor, and met the floor below with a sickening crunch. "Damn it!"

"Commander?" The console in the room's centre shouted. "Commander, please tell me that's you."

He ran over at the sound of the familiar voice, "It's me, Joker. What is it?"

"Well, we've just received a distress call from the Destiny Ascension. They're just outside of Citadel airspace, being torn apart by Sovereign."

"Shit!"

"You're not gonna believe this: the Council's on board!"

"God damn it!"

"Now, all you've got to do is unlock the nearby mass relays so we can get there. We've got the whole Arcturus fleet on standby. All we need is your word."

"The human fleet?"

"It's the only one in range, Commander. Look, either way people are going to die. It's your call, Commander."

Joker was right, it was his call. It was a call he was torn by: the council were arrogant, condescending, and ruthless. They denied the existence of the reapers, branded Shepard a traitor, grounded the Normandy! But, they were still people, and there were a lot more civilians on the Ascension than just the council. He eyed up the console, which he noted had a button for automated defences.

He sighed, and spoke finally, "I'm opening the mass relays."

"Okay, Commander. Let's go take this thing out-"

"I AM SOVEREIGN, AND YOU WILL NOT CONTINUE!" Shepard turned and stared in horror: Saren's body stood before him, all organics melted away, leaving a wiry metal skeleton in his place. The thing extended a limb which it clasped tightly around Shepard's throat, lifting him up and holding a rasping Shepard off ground. He kicked and kicked, but he seemed to be losing all strength. His lungs screamed. His life was draining away.

"Hey Sovereign," Shepard struggled, slamming his fist down hard on the console, "this is for Kaiden Alenko!"

A series of turrets sprouted from the walls, and began to open fire on the body. It was torn to shreds.

Shepard lay there, watching Saren's remains fall to pieces, as the chamber rumbled. He watched as pieces of concrete fell from the ceiling, as giant cracks formed overhead where the rounds had torn the room to pieces. As the chamber collapsed.

…..

The crowds gathered in awe around the collapsed Council building. The Council themselves were nowhere to be seen, fearing the aftermath would be blamed on them. Tali limped through the swarms, followed by Joker, Ashley, Wrex and Garrus. They were all waiting for something, anything. Any semblance of a reason as to why Shepard made it. All they got was a mountain of rubble, and a deathly silence.

A few stones skittered off the top of the ruins. Then a few more. Then, accompanied by an orchestra of gasps, a gloved hand emerged.

A hand baring an N7 symbol.


End file.
